Opening Day
by AutonomousAnonymous
Summary: Jackson isn't having much luck at the start of baseball season. So Oliver gives him some tips? The start of the American baseball season and possibly more... You should know what pairing by now...


A/N: I actually was attempting to wrap up a story that a certain person has been rather... err... _encouraging_... about reminding me to post it. I am still working on the ending, Theresa. Hopefully this will appease you and those of you waiting for me to update my several other stories. Those of us going to uni know how much time that takes from our lives.

I wrote this recently due to the beginning of the American baseball season beginning. This is just a little thing that came to my mind randomly (probably due to the very minor concussion I have recently attained). Baseball fans and probably Drew if he reads this will find the humour in the baseball commentators. Any mistakes or oddness I blame on my concussion or my overall slowness. No real point to this, just a little cute 'drabble' for those of us shipping the proper ship. Enjoy mates and please share your thoughts on your way out!

* * *

Opening Day

"_Swing and a miss! That wasn't even close–"_

"_And _another_ strike-out! This kid just isn't having any luck today–"_

Jackson Stewart groaned loudly as he changed channels yet again.

"Why must baseball be on every channel today?!"

"It's opening day, Jackson," responded a brown-haired boy from the bottom of the stairs behind him. Oliver Oken walked around the sofa Jackson was sprawled upon and sat on the arm of it as he watched him channel surf. Jackson emitted another groan as yet another baseball game came on.

"What has you hating baseball all of a sudden?" Oliver asked. "I thought you loved baseball?"

"_Strike three! My goodness, what was he thinking? He didn't even have a chance with that one!"_

Jackson mumbled angrily at the baseball commentator before turning to Oliver and said, "Because I just struck out with yet _another_ girl."

"Well what did you say?"

Jackson smirked slightly at this as he turned to fully face Oliver and replied, "Well, I asked her if she would like a drink because she looked hot."

A snort was heard from the stairs as Miley Stewart walked down and turned to enter the kitchen. Both Oliver and Jackson turned to look at Miley but she didn't say anything, instead focused on her mobile as she text-messaged. Oliver turned back to Jackson with a slightly pained look on his face.

"That was your problem right there. Calling her 'hot' like that all blunt..."

Jackson cocked an eyebrow at him as he said with a hint of sarcasm, "What are you talking about _Smokin' Oken_? You aren't exactly the smoothest guy. You're also not the most knowledgeable guy when it comes to girls, either. You don't even notice the obvious!"

Another snort was heard from the kitchen as Miley looked up at the last part and muttered something that sounded like, "No kidding."

Oliver appeared to have not heard Miley, waving off Jackson's comments offhandedly.

"True but I've learned quite a bit. Doesn't hurt having two girls as your best friends who are more than happy to _forcefully_ point out the obvious or provide a _kind_ reminder..." he said as he glanced up at Miley briefly before turning back to Jackson.

"While girls are not completely offended when they are called 'hot', it is not always the best way to go about complimenting them."

As Miley walked by the two with an amused look on her face at their conversation, Oliver turned to her and said, "Hey, could you come here, Miles?"

Walking over uncertainly, he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"You should have tried something like this," he said to him before turning to Miley with a rather serious look on his face.

"I hope you don't mind me saying, miss, but I just had to tell you that your eyes are absolutely beautiful. I know you probably hear it a lot but they were the first thing that I noticed about you... besides your gorgeous smile."

Miley stood absolutely still, apparently frozen on the spot as Oliver continued to 'seduce' her.

"Your smile just absolutely brightens an entire room. It could bring brightness to even the most dreariest day..."

Jackson sat on the sofa with his arms crossed before smirking slightly and questioning, "Have you been watching soap operas again...?"

Oliver looked down at his comment before turning to Jackson with an air as if he had been commenting on the weather and said with an uneasy shrug, "It is a bit over the top and a bit cliché but girls tend to like that. You're more likely to receive a positive response from properly calling a girl like Miles here 'pretty', 'gorgeous', or 'beautiful'. I've learned that 'hot' is a bit superficial and – Agh! Watch the chest hair–"

In a flash, Miley had grabbed the front of Oliver's shirt and shoved him into the wall, fiercely attaching her lips to his. Oliver's eyes bulged slightly in shock before Miley's eyes snapped open and she stepped away from him uncertainly, holding a hand to her mouth.

"I'm sorry. I thought... And you..." Miley stuttered before turning to sprint up the stairs.

Oliver stood frozen for a moment before he quickly followed her up the stairs. Jackson remained sitting on the sofa with a smirk as he called up the stairs just loud enough so that Oliver could hear, "Pretending to teach me how to be a gentleman while actually hitting on my sister... Nice!"

Oliver frowned slightly at Jackson's words but sped up and just managed to reach out an arm and grab Miley's wrist to slow her down.

"Miles! Stop!" he said as he attempted to force her to come to a stop. Miley finally did but refused to make eye contact as she began rambling again.

"I'm sorry! You surprised me... I thought you meant it... It was so sweet... And I... I should have known it was just hypothetical for Jackson... You don't like me like that–"

She was cut off, however, by Oliver who after failing to interrupt her, grabbed her face gently and kissed her softly. Miley wasted no time in returning her hand to the front of his shirt and pulling him closer to her.

* * *

A/N: Yes it was rather short and pointless. Hopefully it at least made you smile a little bit. That's the point of all my stories. Please share your thoughts on your way out. Cheers, mates!


End file.
